Cold Wind
by Azure1
Summary: Kamui is insane and wants to avenge God. Warning: dark


Cold Wind

Nono this fic wasn't from the tension of the war even though it was a part. But most of all was from the tension between my exams.

**WARNING**: It's really dark and horror. If you don't want to lose the bright out of your life, don't read. AND I really mean it. 

//// Kamui said in his mind.

R & R or flame are welcome

October 20, 2001

****Cold Wind  
By Azure R

The cold wind blew my hair out of my face and left me stood alone on the observatory of Tokyo Tower. 

I didn't know how long I'd stood there. The Shinken was in my hand with droplets of blood falling slowly to the ground. Not far from me was once my best friend, Fuuma. I turned around and saw his brown eyes staring blankly at me from his head I had ripped out from his body hours ago.

Eleven corpses of The Dragons of Heaven's and the Dragons of Earth's were lying in their pool of blood. Kanoe and Hinoto were passed away in each other arms after Fuuma stabbed their chest with his Shinken. The one missing was Subaru Sumeragi, the man that was haunted him all day and night.

It was ended, The Promised Day, The Final Battle of this world.

I had thought it was impossible to kill him but when it came, I didn't feel anything Funny, wasn't it? 

I still remembered every movement he killed his sister and became 'the Kamui of the Dragon of Earth' It was really hurt when I thought that I could not safe her. I tried not to think about it, re-enforcing myself to forget that dreadful reflection but never succeed at all. I was feared to accept the truth and hide in my mind. I had kept on dreaming that I was the one who killed Kotori, not Fuuma. Yes, it was me who killed her. I was the one who lost the promise to protect her. I was the one who let her died. It was my fault 

Then Subaru came to me, rescued me from the hell of my heart and gave me the reason to go on.

//You didn't know, do you, Subaru? That what was the first thought when I saw you. I thought how could this angel here. I could see you would laugh if you knew this idea of mine.//

However, at that time I was occupied with the tragedy in my life that was just happened, haunted with the nightmares that plagued me almost every night. It awakened me to spend the rest of the night with the tears of those suffered hurt memories to be my companion. 

My legs began to sway. Sitting was better idea than standing. So I sat on the cold metallic and looked straight at the horizon, waiting to see tomorrow after the Promised Day that was entire blood, hurt and lost.

//"Kamui, no matter what happened, promise me. You will live strong."//

Sorata said this morning before the last battle began.

Poor him. He and another Dragons of Heaven didn't notice a bit that my sanity was gone slowly since the day Subaru left me.

I didn't have any idea when it happened.

The fact that Subaru's gorgeous green-eyes were impress in my mind. The dull light that became brighter when he saw me. The way he held me with his arms to comfort me every time I had bad dreams. The tender words he uttered to sooth me with his soft lips kissed on my forehead or my cheek and told me that everything will be alright.

It looked like I was seduced in his presence, loved every bit to stay with him. 

I never expect that one day he will leave me.

But he did. He left me and didn't even bid me farewell

It hurt me so much to look around and realize that he wasn't there with me anymore. I kept on thinking and wished furtively in my mind that Subaru would come back to me one day. 

With the power of 'the Kamui of the Dragon of Heaven' I can feel my allies' auras. Therefore, I was really frightened when I can't sense his aura after two days since Subaru disappeared from my life. I lied to myself 'I was wrong' for a month before I admit the truth he was might dead.

And that day was the day I realized I love him.

//Why didn't I find it before he left me? Why? Why has God chosen me to have an ill-fated destiny? Why?//

I screamed in my mind as many tears had fallen, merely to soak my broken-heart and to make it worse more than anything I had went through in my short 16 years of life.

Since then, my mind had grown insanely without anyone noticing it.

I began to hate God for throwing this damn fate to me. He was the one who made me turned to the 'Kamui', made Fuuma to be my enemy and killed his sister, another one of my best friend. And finally he took the special person from me, the one and the last person I would love. I couldn't be myself without him. What else does he want me to go through? What is next in my life?

He made me to choose my destiny to be either 'the Dragon of Heaven' to protect human or 'the Dragon of Earth' to protect earth'. Now I was a Dragon of Heaven. And I had completed my duty for him. Final Battle was gone and Human was still alive. Half of human, I thought.

Now, it was my turn. God had stole many ones I loved. So I would do the same to him by destroying the both he loved, the earth and the human.

It was ironic why I didn't join Fuuma. Because he was kind more than I was. He killed people faster than they could feel the pain. I wasn't approved that. I want to kill them very slowly and painfully. Moreover, he would not let me ruin the world he wanted to protect.

The morning sun was rising, the sign of a new day.

I smirked evilly, the time for vengeance.

I leaped out of Tokyo Tower to the ground beneath me gracefully and flew to the nearby park in no time.

Many trees fell down from the earthquake, made the ground rough about the place. I had to waste some minutes before I found the rather flat ground.

I kneeled down and touched the earth. From this, I can sense the exact location of the nuclear factory, the military station and the chemistry labs where new disease and remedies were being made. I guessed, I could know it because the power of 'Kamui' God had given to me. I smiled wickedly and chuckle uncontrollably when the image of destruction appeared in my mind.

Human always thinks they are the smartest creatures in this world and somehow I agreed to this arrogant contemplation. They might think they were the smartest but in fact they were the stupidest in this planet too.

I can see what would happen if those; nuclear factory, the military station and the chemistry labs around the world were explored. The poison ray will radiate around and consume human, animals and trees. They will die gradually but painfully. The missiles and all stupid weapon, developed by the human who thought they were the best, will demolish the trees, mountains, rivers, oceans, ices, etc. 

And finally both of human and world would not survive such a string of attack.

//Hah! God. You didn't expect this, did you? Here is my surprise gift for you!//

After I did this, I will kill myself. It was not that I feared of the effect I was going to do, but it was no point for me to live in this world. I could imagine clearly in my mind that some people would curse God by left them down. Every curse they uttered out will be the lullaby for my sole.

I began to concentrate my power onto certain coordination, to every hot spot that I had just mentioned. Suddenly, someone called me.

"Kamui!"

It was the melody I waited for, the voice I wished to hear. My heart beat madly in my chest as I turned slowly, which feared that I was deluding myself.

"Kamui," That person called me again when I was blinking my eyes to focus my sight on the direction of that voice. 

It was Subaru!!! Was it real? Subaru was here and smiled at me?

I shut my eyes from the delusive beautiful sight of the man I loved. Then I felt the familiar arms enfolded me. Immediately I wrapped my arms around Subaru, buried my head to the warmth chest as the tears of happy and relief began to drop out my eyes. I didn't know how long I was there. All I wanted was to be in these arms of him, only him.

Subaru pulled away from me a little and tilt my face up.

"Where have you been?" I asked him with shaking voice. "I couldn't feel your aura after you left and I thought you were dead,"

"You didn't feel me because I was lost the power of Dragon of Heaven after that day. I drove motorcycle from Hiroshima since yesterday but the earthquake damaged around and some direction board was disappeared. So I lost many times before I can locate you," He told me softly.

"It's okay, Subaru. Promise me, you will live with me. You will never leave me alone again. Please." I begged desperately. I wanted Subaru. Without this person, I couldn't be me.

"I promise" He replied without hesitation. We then walked away from the city that was ruin and painful memories to the some place where we will have a happy life together.

//Ah! God, you were lucky that Subaru came in time. I hoped you wouldn't dare to separate me from the ones I loved again. Or you will see what I will do to both, human and earth.//

****END


End file.
